


Take Control

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren hadn't had dick in three days, and he was starting to have withdrawal symptoms. His prayers are answered, though, when he finds Levi's number in his phone.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 248





	Take Control

Eren had been lying in his bed sulking for hours. He hadn't had any good dick in over three days, and he was having withdrawal symptoms.

All of his lifelines had seemed to simultaneously get into relationships, leaving Eren bored and horny. He'd tried masturbating, testing out several different vibrators and dildos, but none of them gave him the same sensation as real dick.

He was going to die if he didn't get any.

First, he'd tried texting Jean, only to find out that he'd just gotten into a relationship with someone named Marco. 

Eren, of course, knew that Marco only had half of Eren's sex game.

There wasn't any kink that Eren wasn't willing to try, and he had a few himself, but his favorite was BDSM. He was a total slut for a man who could take control and fuck him mercilessly. He was willing to take any direction from a Dom, whether it be do a split on the dick or crawl over to the dick on all fours like a puppy. Eren loved to be taken control of.

Next, he'd tried texting Erwin. He was in a relationship too, with some person named Hanji.

Erwin was Eren's favorite because he was so big and strong. He always fucked Eren so well, and the aftercare was immaculate. 

Third, he tried Reiner, but he was in a fUcking rElaTionShip.

And so was Bert.

And Armin.

And Connie.

Eren was just about to give up on his dick hunt when he found a contact labeled 'Scary Dude.' He thought a bit before realizing who it was.

Levi Ackerman.

The scariest dude in their school and also the second freakiest.

Eren could remember the first time he'd fooled around with Levi. He'd had Eren fifty shades of fucked, moaning and squealing louder than he ever had before. When Levi had left his house that last time, Eren was laid on the bed, sweaty and exhausted, for a whole day. Somehow, he'd forgotten that he had Levi's number.

He immediately texted him.

_Eren YayGirl: Heyyyyy_

_Scary Dude: What's good?_

_Eren YayGirl: I need you..._

_Scary Dude: You need me to what?_

_Eren YayGirl: I need you to come over and take me_

_Scary Dude: When tho?_

_Eren YayGirl: nowwwww_

_Scary Dude: I'll b over in like fifteen mins._ _get ready for this dick_

_Eren YayGirl: ok daddy_

Eren immediately threw his phone down and grabbed fresh clothing, jumping into the shower. In the ten minutes he was in the bathroom, he managed to shower, brush his teeth, and shave his legs. He put on some sweet smelling lotion and sat on his bed, waiting patiently.

When he heard the doorbell ring, he jumped up, running down the steps to the front door. As soon as he opened it, he was grabbed and pulled into a heated kiss. 

"Mmh~ Levi!" He moaned into the kiss as he was picked up by the taller male and pressed against the door, closing and locking it. Levi wasted no time ripping off the shorter's top, flicking his pink, erect nipples.

Eren only squirmed beneath Levi's touch, just wanting to be fucked already. Levi then pulled Eren off of the door and laid him on the couch, still not breaking the kiss. He moved to Eren's pants, pulling them off with one swift movement. 

"No underwear, huh?" Levi asked with a smirk, moving to his own clothing. Easily, he pulled his shirt over his head as Eren watched, his eyes already half lidded in pleasure. 

"You're so hot, Levi," Eren said, looking at the taller's toned abs. 

"You're even hotter. Come suck my dick," Levi commanded, pulling his pants off.

Eren immediately did as he was told, grabbing the large genitalia and sticking it in his mouth, taking it all at once. Levi groaned, running his hand through Eren's hair as the smaller boy bobbed his head up and down. Eren hummed around his dick, giving more pleasure to Levi as he sucked.

"God, just like that," Levi encouraged. "Look up into my eyes."

Eren obeyed, gazing up into Levi's lust-clouded eyes. The taller male was already a blushing mess, chest heaving at the pleasure that Eren was giving him. The brunet continued to deepthroat the pale cock, using one hand to jack the base and the other to fondle at Levi's balls. 

Levi soon felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He pushed Eren's head all the way down his dick before cumming in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Eren immediately swallowed, swirling his tongue around the shaft to clean up any excess cum. Levi removed Eren's head from his dick. 

"You're so fucking good. Lay on the couch on your back," Levi commanded. Eren, again, did as he was told.

Levi shoved two fingers into the smaller's mouth. Eren, of course, already knew what to do, leaning up and sucking on the taller man's fingers. He looked up into Levi's eyes as he sucked, deepthroating the fingers as he had done with Levi's cock. 

When the fingers were coated, Levi pulled them from Eren's mouth and pushed Eren back down, lining up a finger with the boy's entrance and shoving it in. He instantly began to move it in and out, ready to fuck Eren already. Eren, of course, was accustomed to the sensation, so he immediately began moaning at the contact.

Levi inserted another, then another, having three fingers inside Eren within two minutes. He scissored the fingers in and out of Eren, loving the warm feeling inside the boy. Soon, he felt Eren was prepared enough and removed his fingers, grabbing Eren's hips, and lining himself up with the smaller's hole. He quickly shoved himself in, causing Eren's whole body to jolt. 

"Fuck! Chill, you're going to tear me!" Eren yelled. Levi only rolled his eyes. 

"Did I tear you last time? No, so calm down." Levi stayed in place before Eren gave him a thumbs up.

Then, it was clobbering time.

Levi pulled out and thrusted back in quickly and repeatedly, making Eren scream. He let out grunts as he fucked Eren, angling his hips in an attempt find Eren's sweet spot. Within a few thrusts, he was ramming straight into Eren's prostate, causing the brunet to scream his pleasure. 

"There it is," Levi remarked, thrusting harder and faster into the tight hole. 

"Oh _fuck_!" Eren squealed, rocking his hips to the rhythm of Levi's rough, quick thrusts.

He then grabbed Eren's dick, stroking him at an agonizingly slow pace as he continued to abuse his entrance. 

"P-Please!" Eren moaned, wanting Levi to stroke him faster.

"Please what? Leave you here unsatisfied?" Levi asked with an evil smirk, slowing his thrusts down. 

"N-No! Please... stroke me f-faster!" Eren begged between gasps as Levi picked up the speed of both his thrusting and stroking, sending all kinds of pleasure waves through Eren's body.

Levi let go of Eren's dick as he leaned down and kissed Eren. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, trying to ground himself. 

"F-Fuck! I'm gon-na~ _ah_!" Eren moaned out as he arched his back and came, coating he and Levi's stomachs. Levi fell not too far behind him, thrusting deeply as he released his hot seed into the male. They took a few deep breaths before Levi spoke.

"Round two?"

"You bet your ass I'm ready for round two."

Levi smirked as he flipped Eren over into doggy style without pulling out. Levi grabbed the smaller's hips as he started to thrust into him. 

"You're a little nasty slut, aren't you?" Levi grumbled, slapping Eren's ass with one hand. "But I have way more stamina than you. Now, what's my name?" He asked, slapping Eren's ass.

"L-Levi!"

Levi smirked, slapping his ass again. "Wrong answer, brat. What's my real name?"

"D- _Daddy_ ~"

Levi moved one hand off of Eren's hip, gripping Eren's chestnut hair and thrusting harder.

"A- _Ahh_!" Eren moaned, being too fucked to feel anything other than Levi's dick shoved up his ass. Levi continued to pound Eren's ass, hitting his prostate every time.

Levi soon got bored of doggy style and pulled Eren into his lap, putting Eren into a full nelson and slamming him down onto the pale cock beneath him. 

"F-Fu— _ah_ ~ _Uh_ ~ yes! Fuck me!" Eren moaned out like a fucking porn star, which only made Levi bounce Eren harder. He also began to thrust upwards as he pulled Eren down on his cock.

" _Ahh_ ~ I'm gonna c-cumm," Eren screamed, his back arching. Levi leaned forward and sucked on Eren's neck roughly, making sure to leave a hickey in a very noticeable place.

Eren soon twitched heavily, and both he and Levi's breathing became irregular like Levi's thrusts. Levi plunged into Eren a few more powerful times before they both came, Levi releasing deep inside Eren and Eren all over his own stomach.

"Round three?"


End file.
